Aurora
by housemdisthebest140906
Summary: A House MD crossover with Sleeping Beauty. Rated T just to be safe.


The ducklings, as usual, were stuck doing as House commanded or wrote on the whiteboard as it so happened. Cameron was checking his e-mail, Chase was doing House's clinic hours and Foreman, and well no-one actually knew where Foreman had gone since House's instructions for him were to steal a car.

House on the other hand was being anything but productive, he was in the coma guy's room eating his usual Rueben and being a pain in the neck to anyone who crossed his path, especially the nurses. He'd already _accidentally_ spilled his bright red soft drink on Wilson's trousers and he was just itching for a fight with Cuddy.

Cameron was racing around the hospital when she bumped into Wilson.

"Oh. Hi Wilson, do you have any idea where House is?"

"Check room 2134, he's eating lunch with the coma guy again!"

"Thanks Wilson. Bye!"

House is watching The OC on Tivo when Cameron screeches into the room holding what looks like a printed letter of some sort but he can't tell because just when he's going to ask what it is Cameron slides very inelegantly across the freshly waxed floor and falls flat on her face. House of course can't help himself and has to ask if she had Milo for breakfast, all he received for an answer was a glare so all in all he was very disappointed.

"Cameron, why are you interrupting my very intellectual conversation with the coma guy?"

"Well for one thing it must have been a one-sided conversation because he's in a COMA! Number two, we have a case."

"Gimme, gimme."

House reaches for the e-mail while Cameron explains what she quickly read in the file.

"The girl is sixteen, and has fallen into a coma but no-body knows what from. She's been to several different doctors but nobody can figure out what is wrong."

"You know I gathered that, since she is being sent to us."

Cameron quickly pages Foreman and Chase to come to House's office. House and Cameron are already there when Foreman and Chase arrive. House throws the three files on the table and lets them have a few minutes to read them before asking for their diagnoses.

Aurora, the patient is in the Diagnostic Wing of the hospital with her parents, Nicholas and Melissa, who happened to be donors to the hospital and that was the only reason Aurora was referred to Doctor House.

Aurora's parents suspected she'd been poisoned by one of her aunts who wasn't invited to Aurora's christening and swore that after Aurora turned sixteen she'd would be put into a deep sleep and never wake-up again.

Cameron quickly got a lumbar-puncture and some blood to use for blood work; she went down to the lab and began testing for every poison and toxin she could think of. It was well past midnight when she began sleepily rubbing her eyes. Just as she removed her glasses House walked in and said to test for bichloride of mercury.

Cameron did as he asked and ran the test hoping it would be the last test for the night, so she could go home and sleep. The test came back positive.

Cameron went and told House, although she did wonder how bichloride of mercury would have gotten into Aurora's system, she went and gave her the treatment before calling a cab so she could go home and get her beauty sleep.

The next morning Cameron woke up and found her answering machine flashing in red telling her she had twelve missed messages. She had one from Cuddy, six from House, two from Chase and three from Foreman all either asking where she was or telling her the patient had woken up from her coma but had had a seizure an hour later while talking to her parents.

Cameron had a quick shower and rushed into work ready for a brain-storming session. As far as she could tell the girl had bichloride of mercury poisoning but had something else entirely her bet was microscopic brain tumor. Now all she had to do was get House to agree with her idea so she could run the test.

"Wait for it... and go!"

"Well obviously the girl has bichloride of mercury in her system but she also has something else. I think she has a microscopic tumor."

"Ok, but where?"

"On her brain! Foreman, you're the neurologist, tell us where to look."

"The best place to look would be on an MRI."

"Ok, lets do that."

Foreman and Chase went to do the MRI but when they came back they said there was no sign of tumors. House did sonogram on Aurora's head and part of the brain looked a little cloudy so he sent Chase and Foreman back to do the MRI but to do a close up of the left side of the brain. Foreman and Chase found the tumor and went back to House's office to tell him.

House referred the patient to Wilson for removal of the brain tumor once her bichloride of mercury treatment course was finished. Life was back to normal for House; watch TV, eat lunch, steal Wilson's money, annoy people and basically do nothing in general except order his ducklings around. Which Cameron accepted, Foreman argued and Chase well, lets just say he would do anything to be considered better than Cameron or Foreman. Cuddy she kept arguing with House about clinic hours and Wilson kept buying House's lunch.

So all in all everything at PPTH remained the same except for everyone wondering how a girl who'd just turned sixteen managed to have two rare conditions at once.


End file.
